幸へのロンド Rondo Towards Happiness
by Hoshi Hanabi
Summary: Kiriyama Nozomu, a veteran ballroom dance competitor, is in search of a new partner after her last one had to resign due to injury. If she fails to find a partner and place 1st in the competition, she must quit dancing. What will she do? Title fixed.


**Okay, this is my first seriously written fic that I'm putting on this site. Since my first one was pretty half-assed, I feel the need to attempt to redeem myself, and most likely fail in the process. Enjoy, and feel free to drop a review as I love good constructive criticism.**

**This is also a late birthday tribute to Atobe Keigo, and an early one for my friend Alice and Tezuka Kunimitsu.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis series, The New Prince of Tennis series, or any of the characters from any of Konomi Takeshi's creations. I do, however, own all original characters that show up in the duration of this story unless said otherwise.**

* * *

_Sachi e no Rondo_

_"The truest expression of a people is in its dance and in its music. Bodies never lie." ~Agnes de Mille_

_**~始めます~**_

We glided across the dance floor with our perfected quickstep. I was in ecstasy as my partner led us around the polish wood floor. It was as if we were dreaming; we were both having the time of our lives for this was our element. He led me gracefully, and we both felt that nothing could stop us -- we were going to win this competition that we trained so hard for.

Then it happened. The nightmare of all ballroom dancers became our realty. Another couple collided with us, knocking us off balance. I was falling. Kouta twisted us to protect me from the hard dance floor. I felt my world shatter as a single, horrifying sound reached my ears. A resounding crack was lost in the music and gasps of the audience. The music was swiftly stopped as all eyes were set upon us.

I stared up in shock, my grey tear-filled eyes stared up at my partner's pained face. He had saved me but...

"Are you okay, Nohime?" He asked me through gritted teeth. Reality hit me hard with a wave of panic. Tears flowed freely from my eyes as I scrambled off of him. He had saved me at the cost of his _leg_.

"Kougei, you idiot!" I sobbed as I helped him sit up and embraced him. The sounds of someone calling for an ambulance was far off in my cloudy mind as I sobbed into his tuxedo[1]. "Why did this have to happen?" He embraced me weakly as the paramedics arrived with a stretcher to carry him off of the dance floor.

* * *

An oblique fracture. The bone had fractured diagonally to the bone's long axis. That was the news we had received from the doctor, I informed Ryou and Choutarou by mail[2]. Fortunately, it was nothing serious, and he would be back on his feet and able to dance in less than a year. However, father had other ideas...

"But, Father!" Kouta protested for me, "You can't just forbid her from dancing just because of this-"

"Because of what, Kouta?!" Father hissed, "You're lucky that you're going to recover at all!" I lowered my head. I had no right to say anything to him, for his word is law.

Kouta groaned angrily -- I assume it was due to the pain medication, "It was my fault, okay?! _I_ was careless and led us into the other pair!_ I_ was the one who fell wrong while _saving_ Nozomu from a possible concussion! Don't unfairly blame ballroom dancing because of my mistakes, and don't you dare take it out on her!" I calmly took Kouta's hand in the same comforting fashion as we did in elementary school. He quieted instantly and looked into my eyes, seeing my resigned expression.

"It's okay, Kougei." I whispered his nickname I had given him while we were in elementary school, "Father only wants us to be safe..." He shook his head in despair,

"Nohime...!" he gasped, "What are you-?" I cut him off with a simple shake of my head.

"Father, let's make a deal..." I stood to face him directly, but kept my eyes low in respect, "If I can find a partner and win the U-17[3] Competition this year, you will let both Kouta and I continue ballroom dancing." Mother watched quietly, staring expectantly at Father,

"Hunny..." Mother warned causing Father to sigh in defeat.

"Fine," He said gruffly, "But if you don't make _1st place_, you two won't be dancing for as long as your mother and I breathe." Kouta made to protest but Mother gave him a pointed look. I smiled in relief.

"Thank you, Father."

* * *

**[1] A tuxedo is actually just the jacket of men's formal wear.**

**[2] She texted Shishido and Ootori. Texting is called mail in Japan.**

**[3] I changed it to U-17 instead of U-18 because of the U-17 tennis camp. The U means under, so under 17.**

**Wow, this prologue was pretty bad if you ask me... I have no real idea where this story is going... ε=(￣｡￣;)ﾌｩ**

**Anyway, please leave a review or some constructive criticism.**

**ﾏﾀﾈｯ(^ｰ^)ﾉ~~Bye-Bye!**


End file.
